The Benders
by Dede42
Summary: When the Winchesters are investigating a kidnapping and both Sam and Liz are taken, Dean has no choice but to ask the local police for help, and things get interesting when the BAU are called in as well; will Dean be able to work with the BAU to find his siblings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: DISAPPERANCES AND THE BAU

Supernatural: The Benders

A/N: Now, I normally put in my author notes when I'm about to post, but I'm doing it a little bit different this time. Now while this is based on the episode _The Benders_, it is also a crossover with _Criminal Minds_, and it takes place between the _Criminal Minds_ Season 1 episodes_ Riding the Lightning_ and_ Unfinished Business._

Update: Just to add in, right before I started writing this, I saw it in a dream as a crossover, and a short while ago, I updated it a bit after meeting Henry Winchester during the most recent season.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: DISAPPEARANCES AND THE BAU**

Hibbing, Minnesota…

A young boy, Evan, was watching TV in his bedroom when he heard a noise outside and looked out the window. A man was walking in a parking lot with two bags of garbage in his hands; he threw the bags into a dumpster and started walking back to his car.

He heard the same screeching noise and stopped; he got down on his knees and looked under the car. He saw something that horrified him, and stood up quickly when an invisible force pulled him back to the ground, and onto his stomach. He was dragged under the car, screaming, until he was gone.

Evan, frightened by what he'd seen, quickly shut the curtains, and crawled into his bed, covering his head with the covers. Because of this, he missed seeing an old-looking, red pickup truck drive away.

* * *

One week later, Dean, Liz, and Sam were dressed as sheriffs, and they were talking with Evan and his mother.

"I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already," Mrs. McKay told them. "I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true."

"Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities," Sam agreed and Liz nodded.

"But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police, so…" Dean said.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan," Sam told him. "You just tell us what you saw."

"I was up late, watching TV," Evan began. "When I heard this weird noise."

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like…a monster," Evan answered, and Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a look.

Mrs. McKay sighed. "Tell the officers what you were watching on TV."

Evan flushed. "_Godzilla Vs. Mothra_."

Dean smiled, forgetting that he was under cover. "That's my favorite _Godzilla_ movie," he said excitedly. "It's so much better than the original, huh?"

Evan nodded, grinning. "Totally."

"Yeah," Dean agreed and nodded towards Sam. "He likes the remake."

Evan made a disgusted face. "Yuck!"

Both Sam and Liz glared at Dean and cleared their throats. Embarrassed, Dean stopped and got back into character.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" Sam asked.

Evan shook his head. "No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?" Liz asked.

"It took him away," Evan answered. "I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?" Sam asked.

Evan shrugged, unsure of how to explain it. "Like this…whining growl."

Sam, Liz, and Dean exchanged another look.

"Thanks for your time," Sam said and they left.

* * *

That night, both Sam and Liz were having a beer at a table at the local bar, and were looking at research. Dean was nearby, throwing darts.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play," Sam said, reading from a newspaper. "Apparently, there were signs of a struggle."

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping," Dean remarked. "Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not," said Sam, handing the newspaper over to Liz, who set it aside. "Except for this…Dad marked the area, Dean."

Curious, Dean came to the table and looked at their father's journal. "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker," he read. "Why would he even do that?" he wondered.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night," Sam said, tapping several pieces of paper. "Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too…this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird," Dean remarked.

Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm surprised that they haven't called in the FBI yet," Liz remarked, taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds?" Dean asked, frowning. "Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds," Sam explained, holding up several pictures. "You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow," Dean said, walking back to the dartboard.

Sam rolled his eyes while Liz sighed; they both hated it when Dean did that. "Right," he agreed, taking out his wallet. "I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Dean protested, not wanting to leave. "Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start," Sam suggested and Liz nodded.

"I'm with Sam on this one, Dean."

"Yeah, you both really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" Dean complained, and both Sam and Liz smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak."

He grabbed his coat and headed to the bathroom, while Sam gathered his research and they both left.

* * *

Sam and Liz walked back to the Impala, passing a old, red, pickup truck, when they heard a noise and stopped.

"What was that?" Liz asked and Sam shrugged.

"Don't know."

Sam placed the journal on the hood of the car and took out a flashlight from his coat pocket; he turned it on, looked around, and then they both bent down to look under the car. They saw a cat, which hissed at them, and then it ran away.

"Whoa!"

Sam and Liz both watched the cat run off, and they laughed at themselves.

"I can't believe that we just got scared by a cat," Liz said, chuckling as they both got up.

Yeah," Sam agreed, shaking his head, and they waited by the car.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dean came out of the bar and walked to the car; he saw the cat that scared both Sam and Liz earlier, and then noticed the journal on the trunk. He picked it up, a bit confused as to why it was on the hood, and went over and opened the driver's door, checking to see if they were inside, but they weren't there. He looked around, confused. _'Where did they go?'_

A group of people came out of the bar, and Dean walked up to a biker and his girlfriend, who were clearly drunk.

"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" he asked, but they shook their heads and walked away.

"Sam! Liz!" Dean called out, looking around frantically. "Sammy! Liz!" He turned around and noticed a traffic camera on top of a streetlight; he walked into the middle of the deserted road and looked around. "Sam. Liz."

* * *

The next morning, a deputy, Kathleen, was looking at Dean's fake badge.

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" she asked.

"I'm working a missing persons," Dean answered.

Kathleen raised her eyebrows at that. "I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police," she remarked.

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else," Dean said quickly. "Actually, it's my cousins. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen them since."

"Do either of your cousins have a drinking problem?" Kathleen asked.

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke while Liz's helping me restrain him," Dean joked, making her smile. "No, they weren't drunk. They were taken."

Kathleen nodded and sat down at her computer; Dean followed her and sat down also.

"Alright. What's their names?" she asked.

"Winchester. Sam and Liz Winchester," Dean answered.

"Like the rifle?" Kathleen asked.

Dean nodded. "Like the rifle."

Kathleen typed Sam and Liz's names in the computer and brought up their police records; she observed the page, and then clicked on Dean's link, which also appeared, and brought up his record. "Samuel and Elizabeth Winchester," she read. "So, you know that their brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder."

Dean did his best to look nonchalant. "Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though."

Kathleen gave him a skeptical look. "Uh-huh." She typed something else and brought up more search results on the computer. "Well, they're not showing up in any current field reports," she reported.

"Oh, I already have a lead," Dean said. "I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."

Kathleen nodded. "Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?" she asked.

"Right," Dean confirmed. "Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Or, whoever," he added.

Kathleen nodded and then sighed. "Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She stood up and got some paperwork from a filing cabinet. "Why don't you fill out these missing persons reports and sit tight over here?" she offered, handing him a clipboard.

"Officer, look, uh, they're family," Dean said, refusing the clipboard. "I kind of…I kind of look out for them. You gotta let me go with you."

Kathleen shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" Dean asked, noting her sad expression. "Both Sam and Liz are my responsibility. And they're comin' back. I'm bringin' them back."

Kathleen stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Okay." And went back to her computer, where she quickly pinged off an email to the FBI with the information about the Winchesters and the badge number without Dean's knowledge.

* * *

Both Sam and Liz were asleep in a cage. Sam jerked awake first with a splitting headache; taking a moment to steady himself, he noticed Liz lying next to him, and gently shook her shoulder. "Liz. Liz!"

With a groan, Liz's eyelids fluttered open and she peered blearily up at her little brother. "Sam?"

"Easy, easy," Sam said, helping her sit up. "How's your head?"

Liz winced. "Feels like it's going to fall off. Where are we?"

"I think it might be a barn," Sam answered, eying their surroundings; after making sure that Liz could sit up without help, he rattled the bars of the cage, but couldn't get any of them loosed. He looked around and noticed Jenkins asleep in a cage next to theirs'. "Well, I found Jenkins."

Liz carefully made her way over to where Sam was, and peered through the bars. "Yep, that's Jenkins," she agreed. "Now how do we get out of here?" she wondered, looking around.

Sam sighed. "I've no idea."

* * *

BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit)

Quantico, Virginia…

In a medium-size office filled with a lot of computer equipment and colorful figurines, a woman with long blonde hair, currently pulled up in pigtails tied with hot pink ribbons, brown eyes behind bright red-rimmed glasses, and was currently wearing a hot pink/yellow blouse and skirt with hot pink high heels, and costume jewelry.

This was Penelope Garcia, an technical analyst for the FBI, and she was currently working on her blog when she got a ping from one of her other computers; closing the page she was working on, Penelope turned in her seat to address the other computer, typing quickly._ 'Now what do I have here?'_

When she opened the email and read what was inside, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No way!" she was about to reach for her phone when there was a light tapping on the doorframe, and a woman, who also had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes, and was wearing a formal white shirt with a black skirt, and black high heels, poked her head into the room.

"Hey, Penelope-" she began, when Penelope jumped from her chair and pulled her inside. "Whoa! What's with you?"

"JJ!" Penelope exclaimed, pulling Jennifer Jareau, who worked as a communication liaison within the FBI. "You're _not_ going to believe what I just got emailed to me!"

JJ raised her eyebrows, but she did go to the computer and read the email through twice before exchanging a surprised look with her friend. "Garcia, I'll get the team together, and you get every bit of information that you can to send to the conference room as quickly as you can," she ordered, and Penelope nodded.

"Right away!"

* * *

It was barely an hour later when the entire BAU team was gathered around a circular table: among the team members were JJ, Penelope (who rarely joined in on the meetings), Dr. Spencer Reid (a youthful-looking man with longish brown hair and brown eyes), Elle Greenaway (a tall woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes), Derek Morgan (a black man with buzz-cut black hair, and dark brown eyes), Aaron Hotchner (a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes), and Jason Gideon (the oldest man there with receding black hair and dark eyes).

"What do you have, JJ?" Hotch asked as she passed several folders around the table.

"Hibbing, Minnesota," JJ began, placing several pictures on a glass board, which already had half-a-dozen papers on it. "In the past three years, over a dozen people have been reported missing, and none have been found. Recently a Mr. Jenkins disappeared last week, and a pair of siblings, Samuel and Elizabeth Winchester, disappeared last night from the parking lot of the Kugel's Keg bar on the outskirt of the town."

Gideon frowned as he flipped through the folder. "Why haven't we been informed of this before now?" he asked, noting that there was something familiar about the name Winchester, which was also the name of a famous rifle.

"No one seemed to think that anyone beyond the state troopers needed to be involved; we're being called in partly because of the name Winchester and someone is currently using a stolen badge to pretend to be a state police officer," JJ explained, and nodded to Penelope. "Garcia can explain."

Penelope nodded and cleared her throat nervously. "Um, yes; earlier I received an email from a deputy sheriff named Kathleen in Hibbing, and apparently a man claiming to be Gregory Washington, came into the station to report that his cousins, Samuel and Elizabeth, have gone missing, and he is certain that the traffic cameras picked up whoever took them. She sent me the records about the two Winchesters, and also a photo of the man claiming to be said officer."

Pushing a button on a remote, Penelope put a picture of Dean Winchester onto a screen, and there was a literal gasp from the team.

"I thought he died in St. Louis," Reid commented, recalling the reports.

"You and everyone else," Penelope agreed. "But it looks like he might've faked his death if he's alive and well in Hibbing."

"So, are we heading to Hibbing?" Morgan asked.

Gideon nodded. "We are, and you're coming with us, Garcia," he said, standing up. "JJ, let them know that we're on our way; we leave on the plane in one hour, people." And he left the room.

"So much for a quiet weekend," Elle sighed and the others nodded before leaving the room to get everything that they would need, and everyone was wondering what they would find when they got to Hibbing, Minnesota, and if any of the missing people would still be alive.

* * *

A/N: And there is your introduction to the BAU as of season one; one of the reasons I did a crossover, beside the dream, is that both series premiered on TV within a day of each other, and I couldn't resist doing a team up. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THEY'RE HUMAN!

Supernatural: The Benders

A/N: Six reviews?! OMG! I can't believe how many people are enjoying my first crossover, and so I'm uploading this chapter today and I'll upload the next chapter in two days. Just so you all know, there will be some dialogue missing since I'm putting in the BAU team, and so this had taken a while to write, especially when I had to change the birthplace of John Winchester after the season 8 episode when we got to meet Henry Winchester after he popped out of the closest.

Also to clear up a question I got, this takes place during the first season of Criminal Minds, and so the BAU team consists of Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway, and Penelope Garcia; characters like Emily Prentiss and David Rossi won't show up until later in the series, and if you want to know more about Criminal Minds, watch the episodes, and you'll be glad you did.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THEY'RE HUMAN?! **

Soon the entire BAU team was on their private plane, flying to the airport that was closest to Hibbing, Minnesota, and was going over the case, which included everything that Penelope could pull up on the Winchesters.

"So what do we have on the Winchesters?" Hotch asked; he was certain that there was an unsub responsible for the people who were disappearing, but it was bugging him that someone who was suppose to be dead was actually alive, and wanted to know everything about the Winchesters.

"Well, a fair bit," Penelope answered, passing around folders, "and this includes their father, too."

"Let's start with the father then," Gideon suggested, putting on his glasses and flipped the folder open, which already had a picture of John Winchester in it. "What do you have on him?"

"Okay, John Winchester is originally from Normal, Illinois, born on July 18, 1950 and in 1958, his father, Henry Winchester disappeared without a trace, so he didn't really have a father figure in his life. John dropped out of high school in 1966 at age sixteen, joined the Marines, and served in Vietnam, obtaining the rank of corporal and a lot of medals, until 1973 when his tour of duty ended and he moved to Lawrence, Kansas, where he married one Mary Campbell, and started a auto repair shop with a man named Guenther."

"What's his marriage life like?" Elle asked, curious.

"Well, looks like the typical marriage with some verbal fighting…the usual stuff," Penelope answered. "Dean and Elizabeth are twins and were born on January 24, 1979, and Sam was born on May 2, 1983, five weeks early; now this is where things get scary…on November 2, 1983, when Sam was six months old, Mary died in a fire that started in the nursery, John was able to get his children out, but he couldn't save her despite his best efforts."

Morgan frowned as he flipped through the folder. "According to this police report, the fire was caused by faulty electrical wiring," he read. "And yet their dad seems to think it was something else altogether…something evil."

"And all four Winchesters have been on and off the grid ever since," Reid added. "Apparently their dad made a point of making sure that they still got a decent education, sometimes going to as many as four different schools in a single year. Both Dean and Liz got decent grades, nothing below a C, while Sam got straight A's, and in high school, he got a full ride to Stanford University; he went there for two years until his girlfriend Jessica Moore died in an accidental fire in the bedroom of their apartment on campus, and then he dropped out after the funeral."

"Fire sure does seem to follow this family around," Elle remarked. "But I still don't know how Dean Winchester can be both dead _and_ alive at the same time. How's that even possible?"

"I guess we'll have to ask him ourselves when we get there," Gideon concluded. "Of course, I'm curious about all these reports about digging up graves and burning the remains; apparently the cops have found traces of gasoline and salt in the graves."

"Well, there are some cultures who believe that if you burn the remains of someone who died, then you get rid of any spirits that might linger after dying a violent death," Reid remarked, getting a eye roll from Morgan. "And there seems to be that there were odd things and a lot of deaths going on prior to the burnings, which then stopped once the remains were destroyed, along with anything that they might've left a part of themselves on."

This got a few chuckles and eye rolls from the other members of the team as they continued looking through the rest of the information and figuring out a game plan for when they got to Hibbing.

* * *

Unaware that the BAU team was on their way, Dean was sitting on a bench outside the County Works Department building, waiting when Kathleen came behind him, holding printouts of the camera footage.

"Greg," she said, getting Dean's attention, and he stood up. "I think we've got something." And she handed him the printouts and he looked through them. "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program," she explained. "These images were all taken around the time that your cousins, Sam and Liz, disappeared."

Dean frowned as he flipped through the pictures. "This really isn't what I'm looking for."

"Just wait, wait…next one," Kathleen suggested, Dean turned the page, and saw an image of a rusty pickup truck driving. "This one was taken right after both Sam and Liz left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates."

Dean turned another page and saw a close-up image of the pickup truck's license plates. "Oh, the plates look new," he remarked. "It's probably stolen."

Kathleen nodded. "So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved."

Just then, a beat-up van drove by, and its' engine was whining loudly.

"Hear that engine?" Dean asked, something occurring to him.

Kathleen nodded. "Yeah."

Dean kept listening and thought of what Evan had told them. "Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?"

Kathleen shrugged, unsure of what he was getting at. "Sure."

Dean stared at the van as it drove away. "I'll be damned," he mumbled to himself._ 'We're not dealing with something supernatural, we're dealing with sick people!'_

* * *

Pulling their strength together, both Sam and Liz were trying to kick down the door of their cage while clinging to the bars of the roof, but they failed and dropped to the floor, exhausted. The noise of their attempts did wake up Jenkins, who groaned and woke up. Surprised, Sam rushed over to talk to him through the bars of their cages.

"You're alive," he said, relieved as Jenkins groaned again. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" Jenkins asked, annoyed.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jenkins answered. "The country, I think. Smells like the country."

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Liz asked, joining her brother.

Jenkins nodded. "Yeah."

Both Sam and Liz sighed, mildly annoyed at their luck.

"We were lookin' for ya," Sam informed him.

Jenkins gave them both a skeptical look. "Oh, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue," Jenkins told him.

Sam could agreed with that. "Well, our brother's out there right now, too. He's lookin' for us. So-"

"So, he's not gonna find us," Jenkins cut in. "We're in the middle of nowhere." And he nodded towards the door leading into the building. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"What are they?" Sam asked. "Have you seen them?"

"What are you talking about?" Jenkins asked, confused.

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?" Liz asked.

There was a loud noise and Jenkins stared at the door, scared. "See for yourself."

Just then, the door to the building opened and two men wearing black coats and hats walked in; one man walked over to Jenkins' cage and kicked the side of it. Reacting, Jenkins moved back into the corner. Meanwhile, the other man went to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room; he inserted a key into the panel and twisted it, causing the door to Jenkins' cage unlock, and the men entered.

"Leave me alone!" Jenkins shouted, frightened. "Don't you take me, leave me alone!"

Instead, the men placed a plate of food and a tin cup of water in front of him; they then left the cage and walked over to the panel. One of the men twisted the key again and removed it, locking the cage, and, after using a stick to hit the bars of Sam and Liz's cage, making them jump back, they left, and Jenkins quickly devoured his food and drink like it was gong to be his last meal.

Sam and Liz exchanged a shock look. "I'll be damned. They're just people."

"Yeah. What'd you expect?" Jenkins asked, his mouth full with meat.

"How often do they feed you?" Sam asked, ignoring the question.

"Once a day," Jenkins answered. "And they use that thing over there to open the cage." And he pointed to the panel.

"And that's the only time you see 'em?" Liz asked.

Jenkins nodded. "So far. But I'm waitin'."

"Waitin' for what?" Sam asked.

"Ned Beatty time, man," Jenkins answered.

Sam and Liz both sighed, frustrated. "I think that's the least of your worries right now."

Jenkins raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?" Jenkins asked.

Sam didn't answer right away, but both he and Liz did reached through the top of their cage and grabbed a long metal wire, which was covered with plastic, stretching from the top of the pole to the ground, and they tried to pull it down.

"Depends on who they are," they grunted.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me," Jenkins remarked. "Lookin' for love in all the wrong places."

Instead of responding, both Sam and Liz continued to pull on the wire, and it gradually started to detach from the pole.

* * *

After determining just how far the pickup truck went down the interstate and Dean left for his motel, Kathleen was sitting at her desk, looking at a picture of both herself and her brother, who'd gone missing three years ago and still hadn't been found._ 'Riley, where are you?'_

Normally she would've arrested Dean on the spot for pretending to be a state officer, but she'd received word from the BAU, who would be arriving the next morning, not to do anything hasty that would tip him off, and so she was keeping up the charade that Dean was Greg Washington.

* * *

Fueled with determination, both Sam and Liz were still trying to pull the metal coil from the beam.

"What's your names, again?" Jenkins asked.

"It's Sam and Liz," Sam grunted.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, Liz, there's no way out," Jenkins suggested.

"Don't…call me…Sammy!" Sam shouted through gritted teeth; they both groaned and finally tore the coil down, knocking them both onto their bottoms, which caused a small piece of metal to fall on the floor also.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked.

Moving to his knees, Sam picked it up and looked at it.

"It's a bracket."

"Well, thank God, a bracket," Jenkins said sarcastically. "Now we've got 'em, huh?"

Just then, there was a strange noise, and, suddenly, Jenkins' cage unlocked itself and opened, but nothing happened to the cage that both Sam and Liz were stuck in.

"Must've been short," Jenkins guessed and he carefully climbed out of the cage. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

Sam and Liz both shared an uncertain look, there was something wrong about all of this.

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins," Sam suggested.

Jenkins stared at him, like he was mad. "What?"

"This isn't right," Sam said, worried.

"Yeah, if we really did short something out, then our cage should've opened as well," Liz agreed, concerned.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins asked, surprised by their reluctance.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But that was too easy."

Jenkins sighed, giving up on them. "Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry."

"No, I'm serious," Sam protested. "Jenkins…this might be a trap."

"Please, don't go," Liz pleaded.

Jenkins refused to listen. "Bye, Sammy, Liz." He pushed open the door and left.

"Jenkins!" Sam and Liz both shouted, but he didn't come back.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Jenkins was in another room similar to the one he just left; he found an exit and left.

* * *

In the first room, Jenkins' cage slammed shut, making both Sam and Liz jump.

* * *

Jenkins was walking around the outside of a rundown house, where he just happen to find a knife on the ground and picked it up. Thrilled, he looked up to the cloudy night sky.

"Thank you."

And he started running into the woods.

* * *

Jenkins continued walking when he heard a noise and raised his knife before running in the rain. Before long, a man in camouflage jumped in front of him and knocked him down with a long knife; Jenkins fell to the ground, but stuck his own knife in the man's leg.

Surprised and yelping in pain, the man stumbled, allowing Jenkins to get up and run away.

* * *

After a bit, he reached a clearing, and looked around, lost. Suddenly, another camouflaged man appeared and put his knife through Jenkins' leg, and then removed it as he fell to the muddy ground, crying out in pain. The second camouflaged man appeared, and they both pointed their knives at Jenkins, who tried to stab at them, but got his knife knocked away. The men watched him and laughed as he got up and ran away.

Jenkins kept running, but tripped over a thin wire on the ground; the men caught up to him and raised their knives.

* * *

Back in their cage, both Sam and Liz could hear Jenkins' screaming until it suddenly stopped, and they knew that they weren't ever going to see him again. At least, not alive.

"I'm scared," Liz whimpered and Sam pulled her close.

"Same here, Liz, same here."

* * *

A/N: So much for Jenkins, he should've listened to Sam and Liz; so, like I said before, the next chapter will be up sometime in the next two days, and that'll be when Dean meets the BAU team. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MEETING THE PROFILERS

Supernatural: The Benders

A/N: And like I promised, here is the next chapter! So, in this one, Dean is going to meet the BAU team, and learn just how good they are at profiling. This chapter wasn't easy to write since I had to come up with pretty much all of the dialogue based on all of the _Criminal Minds_ episodes I've seen, and imagine how Dean would react, too._  
_

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MEETING THE PROFILERS**

The next morning, Kathleen was waiting for Dean to show up so that they could look for any hidden roads that the pickup truck might've driven on, when the front door opened, and the BAU team entered.

"Hi, you must be from the FBI," she said, shaking hands with Hotch, and was impressed by them arriving so quickly. "I'm deputy Kathleen, the sheriff is out of town at a conference," she added.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch responded and nodded to the others. "SSA Jason Gideon and Derek Morgan, agents Jennifer Jareau and Elle Greenaway, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia. Has there been any further updates on the case that we should know about?" he asked.

"Yes," Kathleen answered, leading them to a large room so that they could set up, "I've got everything in here, and you can also set up your equipment, too. Dean Winchester and I went out last night and we were able to determine that the pickup truck must've gone down a side road and into the woods."

Hotch nodded as the others began organizing everything. "Hiding in the woods matches the profile we've created for the unsub so far," he remarked and noted Kathleen's confused expression. "Unsub is short for unknown subject," he explained. "Garcia, access the local satellites and begin a search for the pickup truck in the nearby forest."

"Yes, sir," Penelope responded, setting up the portable computers she'd brought along, which would allow her to access all of the information centers in the state.

"Agent Hotchner, what about Dean Winchester?" Kathleen asked while glancing out a nearby window to see if he'd arrived in his car yet. "I mean, he could very well be behind all of the disappearances," she added.

Hotch raised his eyebrows at this statement. "Kathleen, it's unlikely since most of these disappearances have been happening long before Dean Winchester or his siblings were even old enough to use a gun, and none of them were anywhere near here three years ago when your brother was taken by the unsub," he informed her, and noted her surprised expression. "Yes, we know about Riley being among the missing, and we will be interviewing Dean when he arrives, but until then, it's best not to jump to conclusions."

Kathleen sighed. "All right." And glanced out the window, just in time to see the Impala pull up. "He's here."

Hotch also looked out the window and he switch immediately into business mode. "Gideon, Morgan, and Reid with me," he ordered. "Elle, you and JJ work with Garcia and Kathleen on where the unsub could be hidden."

"Yes, sir."

"On it."

* * *

Outside, Dean locked the car door behind him and headed for the front door with two cups of coffee he'd picked up along the way, not wanting to drink anymore of the horrible cop coffee, when he noticed two shiny black SUVs that hadn't been there the day before.

'_I wonder who owns those?'_ he wondered, but didn't ponder it further since finding both Liz and Sam was more important right now, and went inside.

He'd barely taken two steps into the room beyond when he suddenly found himself surrounded by four men armed with guns. "Whoa! What's this?" he asked, quickly recovering and determining that the only way out was already blocked.

One of the men was wearing a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie, and he put his gun away before taking the two coffee cups from Dean's hands. "Dean Winchester, we're from the FBI and we're going to ask you some questions. Morgan search him."

"FBI huh?" Dean asked while raising his hands so that the black man could pat him down, removing his car keys, his gun, and the two knives from his various hiding places. "I guess my death wasn't that great."

The man in the suit didn't even react to Dean's joke and nodded to the other two men. "Take him to the interview room, Morgan, check his car."

The black man, Morgan, nodded and headed outside. "On it, Hotch."

"Don't damage her!" Dean called out as the oldest man and the youngest man escorted him away. "She's a classic!"

Kathleen watched from the doorway as Dean was led away by Gideon and Reid, while Morgan went outside, and Hotch rejoined her, Elle, JJ, and Penelope at the table, where the lady hacker already had several satellite images on her screens.

"You're going to ask him some questions?" she asked him, both surprised and confused. "He killed three women in St. Louis over six months ago."

"Kathleen, I'm doing my job, now help us all by doing your job," Hotch suggested, avoiding the question, handed her the cup of coffee that he'd taken from Dean, and then left the room.

* * *

Hotch joined Gideon and Reid, who were standing in front of the window and were watching Dean, who was seated at the table, looking bored. "Which of us should go in?" he asked.

"I will," said Gideon, picking up the folder that contained the info about Dean, and was about to touch the doorknob when Morgan joined them, handing Reid the journal that he'd found in the front seat. "What's that?"

"Some sort of journal," Morgan answered. "Filled with a lot of writing that I can't make heads or tails of, pictures, articles; plus in the trunk, there's a literal arsenal of guns, knives, and a whole bunch of other types of weapons, including, of all things, rock salt packed into bullet-shape containers, standard salt, and bottles of water. Also gasoline."

Reid, who was flipping through the journal at a fast pace, looked up when he heard that. "Those bottles could be holding holy water," he suggested, and earned several confused looks from Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon. "Everything in this journal suggests that the Winchesters sees themselves as hunters of the supernatural, for it's believed in many cultures that certain items like salt, holy water, and iron can repel spirits and even demons," he explained, "and I just found in this, that a certain being known as a shape-shifter can be killed by silver bullets."

"And the Dean Winchester in St. Louis had several silver bullets lodged into his chest," Gideon said, making the connection. "Hotch, we need to have that body exhumed and flown here so that a DNA test can be done between it and the man in that room," he instructed. "Reid, Morgan come with me and bring that journal."

* * *

Dean sat in the interview room and was mentally kicking himself for getting caught like that, even though he was looking bored on the outside for those who were clearly watching him on the other side of the one-way window that looked like a mirror on his end._ 'I should've know that the deputy sheriff would figure out that the badge was stolen and would contact the FBI.'_

Either he was losing his touch, or he was distracted because he couldn't find either Sam or Liz._ 'I need to find Sam and Liz, and soon.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and three of the four men entered: the black man, Morgan, positioned himself next to the door with his arms folded and the other two, the ones who had put him in the room, but hadn't cuffed him, both sat down in the chairs across from him.

The older man placed a folder on the table and surprised Dean by handed him his coffee back; but the biggest surprise was that the younger man had his dad's journal, and was reading it with an interest that had him worry.

"You better not have harmed my car, dude," he told Morgan, "or heads will roll."

Morgan just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"My name is Jason Gideon," said Gideon. "And these are two members of my team: Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid; we're profilers of the BAU."

"BAU?" Dean repeated, confused.

"It stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit," Reid answered, looking up from the journal. "We profile unsubs, unknown suspects, and help the local authorities in locating the unsubs and put them in jail before they can harm or kill anyone else."

Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed by the description, and that he _actually_ understood what Reid was talking about. "Wow, sounds like a fun job," he commented.

Reid just smiled and went back to his reading while Gideon just watched the exchange; after a moment, he straightened up and opened the folder, revealing a mug shot of Dean.

"You live quite an interesting life, Dean," he said mildly. "One parent dead, the other off-grid somewhere, and looking after your twin sister and your little brother while running credit card scams, getting into trouble, supposedly dying, and saving lives."

Dean shrugged. "Guess that describes me in a nutshell." He then placed his arms on the table and gave them his serious face. "No offense, guys, but shouldn't we be looking for my brother and sister before the _unsubs_ kill them?" he suggested.

Gideon didn't even blink or look at either Reid or Morgan, instead he steepled his fingers and peered over them at Dean in a way that made the younger man a little nervous.

"For four years it was just you and your twin sister Elizabeth, and then your mom became pregnant with a brother or sister, which left you excited, but also a little jealous since it meant that you and Elizabeth won't be the center of your parents' world anymore," he said in the same mild voice. "Then on May 2nd, your little brother Sam is born five weeks early, and when you both saw him for the first time, you were now excited at being big brother and sister; for the first six months, life is wonderful as you both help your mother with Sam, but then she dies in that fire, and your father changes, leaving you both to look after your baby brother while he drinks a lot. It doesn't end there, for the next twenty-two years, you all travel across the U.S. in a '67 Chevy Impala while your father _hunts_ for things that can't exist, raising you all to be like soldiers in a war; but then, Sam gets out and goes to college for two years until his girlfriend dies in a fire very much like the one your mother died in, and he rejoins you in hunting for the supernatural."

"Are you trying to psych me out or something?" Dean asked, but Gideon didn't respond, instead he pulled out several papers that were clearly from his school days.

"You give your teachers a lot of grief, flirt with all the hot-looking girls, but you're clearly smart, and you get decent grades with the A's being in your auto and PE classes at the various high schools that you attended but never graduated from," Gideon continued. "You act all tough, but deep down you're just a scared little kid who had to grow up too fast, looking after your sister and your little brother all the time, and you play with the emotions of others to make yourself feel better. You aren't a monster Dean, and neither is your sister, but what of Sam? Is he a monster?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at those words and when he spoke, it was clear that he was doing his best to not lose control of his temper. "Agent Gideon, you can say whatever you want about me, but don't you _dare_ call Sammy a monster; you think might know me from reading those papers, but you don't know me in the slightest, and you don't know either Liz or Sam at all. My brother and sister are being held prisoner by a bunch of sickos, who are doing who knows what to them, and I'm going to save them just like I did when I was four years old on the night that my mom died. I literally pulled them out of a fire with my bare hands, and I'm going to do it again no matter what you or anyone else says!"

He then took a deep breath and continued, not giving the three agents a chance to speak. "The things that go bump in the night or hide under the beds of children, they do exist, and I risk my life _everyday_ to stop those evil bastards, and so do Liz and Sam; our father is looking for the demon that killed both our mom and Jessica, and when the time comes, I hope to god that I'll get to be there when he takes that bastard down." And he stopped talking, focusing now on fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

Reid had stopped reading and was staring at him with wide eyes, even Morgan was looking shaken by the emotional outburst, but Gideon was as calm as ever, and surprised everyone by pulling a packet of tissues out of his pocket and pushed it over the table to Dean.

"Here," he said, standing up, "take some time to pull yourself together, Dean, and then join us in the conference room to help us find your sister and your brother; you aren't under arrest." And he left the room, followed by both Reid, who was clutching the journal, and Morgan.

* * *

Once they were out of the room, Morgan found his voice.

"Uh, care to share with the rest of the class, Gideon?" he asked, still unsure of what to make of the scene back there.

"I believe him," Gideon answered honestly, turning to face them both, holding the folder in his hands to keep himself from rubbing them together, the only visual sign that he suffered from PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder. "I don't think that the person who killed those women in St. Louis is him, but I do believe that Dean can help us stop the unsubs that have his sister and his brother."

"I concur," Reid agreed, holding up the journal. "I think this belongs to their father, and his way of writing shows an strong sign of his Marine training, which he clearly ingrained into his kids."

Morgan sighed. "Well, we better go tell the others and see what they've got."

* * *

It was an half-hour before Dean felt that he could leave the room and join the BAU team and Kathleen, who were splitting their time between going through even more missing person files, doing a search on the license plate number of the pickup truck to figure out who it originally belonged to, working on the profile itself, and a search by way of the satellite system.

Hotch, who was flipping through a folder, glanced around and found Dean hovering in the doorway, obvious debating whether to enter or make a break for it while he had a chance. "Dean, I'm Aaron Hotchner," he said, putting the folder down and went over to the younger man, shaking his hand.

"Hey," Dean responded and nodded to the others. "You certainly seem to know what you're doing," he commented, deciding that cooperating with the FBI would help him find Sam and Liz that much faster, but was already thinking of several ways to escape once his siblings were safe and the bad guys were locked away.

"Yes we do," Hotch agreed, easily seeing the military upbringing that Gideon had seen earlier in the young man. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the team that you haven't meet yet," he added, gesturing him into the room. "Near the board are agents Elle Greenaway and Jennifer Jareau; and over by the computers is our lab tech, Penelope Garcia."

"Hey," Dean said to them, smiling at the three women, who all smiled in return, and went to see what Penelope was doing. "So what're you working on, Penelope?" he asked, peering at the screen, which was currently showing the interstate and the forest on either side.

"I'm doing a search for the pickup truck," Penelope answered, grinning up at him as her fingers danced over the keyboard. "You're pretty cute for a hunter," she added, flirting slightly.

"Yeah, well you're pretty hot for a computer chick," Dean responded, flirting back.

* * *

Two hours, and several cups of the nasty cop coffee later, the profilers had determined that the unsubs worked as either a team or even a family, and Reid explained to Dean, that this group was probably functioning like either the Manson family, lead by Charles Manson, or even some sadistic cult that probably thought that it was doing the Lord's work.

"But if that's true, then why haven't there been any bodies found?" Dean asked. "I mean, the Manson family didn't exactly hide those that they'd killed."

"That's actually a very good question," Reid agreed, and more would've been said when Penelope spoke up.

"I think I found it, guys."

Everyone gathered around her as she pulled up an image on the computer screen. "There's the pickup truck," she announced, and sure enough, the very truck was on the screen, parked not far from a tall two-story house that had smoke curling up from the chimney, which meant that there was someone there. "And there's an unpaved road that goes from the interstate, through the trees, and into that clearing."

"Then that's where Sam and Liz will be," Dean agreed, turning to go, but stopped when Morgan put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Oh, _come on_."

"Listen, Dean, I know you want your brother and sister back," Morgan told him, "but it's best not to go running off half-cock until we can get a plan together, and figure out just how many members of this group we might be dealing with."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're r-" but he was interrupted by the roar of an engine, and through the window everyone could see Kathleen driving out of the parking lot, a determined expression on her face.

"Stay here," Morgan ordered as he, Hotch, and Gideon ran outside, but it was too late to stop the deputy. When they went back inside, they soon discovered that Dean was gone, and had managed to swipe his car keys off the desk. "Damn it!"

* * *

A/N: And Dean pulls a disappearing act! Okay, so I chose to have Garcia come with the team since she doesn't get to do it that often in the series, and I wanted Dean to meet the full team; the scene in the interrogation room wasn't easy to write, but I'm sure that I got Dean's emotional reaction to what Gideon said about his siblings right, and in teh next chapter, you all will meet the Bender family. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: JUMPED BY A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD

Supernatural: The Benders

A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone! I've been busy today, but I'm posting this now and so you all know, there is one more chapter after this. Slight spoiler, Dean will be having an encounter with a frying pan in the near future, and there is a lot of funny stuff, too. Plus, there's a thirteen year old girl that you all best look for, 'cause she can't be trusted.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: JUMPED BY A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL**

After driving to the start of the turn-off, Kathleen got out of her car, locked it, and walked down the road; it wasn't long before she was passing a rundown barn, along with several wagon wheels strewn along the grass. She walked further, spotting the pickup truck, and then the dilapidated house. Cautiously, she made her way to the front porch and climbed up the stairs.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she called out, knocking on the door several times before turning away to look elsewhere; just then, a young girl, Missy, came outside, wearing a brown dress that was covered in dirt and filth. She was unwashed and had long, uncombed blonde hair.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kathleen asked, startled by her appearance for a moment.

The girl came closer and examined Kathleen's badge, briefly touching it. "Who are you?" she echoed.

"I'm, uh, I'm Kathleen," Kathleen stammered. "I'm a deputy. What's your name?"

"Missy."

"Missy. That's a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?" Kathleen asked politely, quickly getting over the shock.

Missy shook her head. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" Kathleen asked, but Missy shook her head again. "No? Can I come in for a minute?"

Missy shook her head a third time, and started moving towards the door.

"I just want you to look at a picture," Kathleen added, taking a picture of both Sam and Liz from her coat pocket and showed it to Missy, who gingerly took the picture from her. "Have you seen that guy or his sister? Look at that picture."

Missy stared at the picture for a moment before looking up and saw something behind the older woman, which made her smile wickedly.

"What?" Kathleen asked.

"That's gonna hurt," Missy announced.

Kathleen turned around and saw a tall, equally unwashed man, Pa Bender, standing beside her; before she could react, he hit her in the head with a shovel, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see 'em," Pa ordered.

"Yes, Daddy," Missy responded and walked away, still holding the picture of Sam and Liz in her hands.

* * *

Dean felt guilty for sneaking out on the BAU team like that, but he had a feeling that he knew where Kathleen was heading to, and had learned that her brother Riley had disappeared three years ago from JJ; so he could understand why Kathleen had been so helpful, and also knew that she was probably going to get herself hurt, or worse, killed if he didn't catch up soon.

It wasn't long before he spotted her car parked to the side of the road, and the turn-off next to it; parking his car a few feet away so that it was hidden by some trees, he got out and started walking toward the road when he heard the screech of the pickup truck, heading his way.

"Oh, son of a bitch," he groaned and ran to hide in the nearby trees as the noise got closer.

* * *

The pickup truck screeched down the road a bit further before stopping, and both Jared and Lee Bender got out, unlocked a gate, and opened it before going through; once opened, they walked through the gate, and headed for the car.

They reached the clearing, saw the car, and they laughed as they walked toward it, unaware that Dean was watching them from the trees.

"Well, I've never seen him so angry before," Lee remarked, referring to the tongue-lashing that their dad had given them both earlier.

Jared nodded. "I've never been followed by the police before," he added, still wondering how that could've happen.

Lee, who now had Kathleen's keys, unlocked the car door and got in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the BAU team was working on a plan and were informing the cops gathered of what to expect from the unsubs.

"If we're dealing with the family type, then the leader will most likely be a father-type figure, white, and most likely in his fifties to sixties," Gideon informed them, unconsciously rubbing his hands together, "and there will at least be two or three other members, all white and will probably range from their early teens to their early twenties."

"Don't be surprise if the youngest member is a young white girl," Reid added, taking over from Gideon. "She may seem harmless, but it's likely that she'll be as dangerous as the other members despite her overall appearance."

"It'll probably be dark when we reach the turn-off, and we'll need to approach the house as silently as possible with no lights or sirens so as to not alert them," Hotch said, lining out the plan. "Now, I know that driving on a muddy unpaved road in the dark while it's raining isn't the safest option, but if they become aware of our arrival, then it's very likely that they will react violently and kill anyone that they maybe holding hostage, and that will most likely include deputy Kathleen and the Winchesters."

"Also, we'll want to catch them alive as much as possible," Morgan added. "We don't know how long these disappearance have actually been going on, and speaking with the unsubs will most likely help answer many questions and bring closure to the families and love ones who have had someone go missing."

Hotch nodded. "Indeed, now let's get going."

* * *

An unconscious Kathleen was in a cage; she was wearing a dirty white T-shirt, and her hair was down. Slowly she woke up and groaned, massaging her head, which felt like it was going to fall off due to the pain, and her right cheek was cut and bleeding from the encounter with the shovel earlier.

"You alright?" Sam asked from the other cage; he and Liz had been forced away from the bars by one of the brothers while the other had shoved Kathleen's unconscious form into the cage that'd once belong to Jenkins.

Kathleen sat up and peered through the bars at them, recognizing them from the picture. "Are you Sam and Liz Winchester?"

Sam and Liz both nodded. "Yeah."

Kathleen was relieved to find them alive. "Your brother's looking for you."

Sam and Liz were both relieved. "Thank God. Where is he?"

"I, uh…I left him with the BAU team from the FBI," she answered, now wishing that she'd brought them with her as backup.

"BAU?" Liz asked confused.

"Behavioral Analyst Unit," Sam answered. "They're an FBI team of profilers who help the local authorities track down unknown subjects known as unsubs."

Liz sighed; if the FBI had Dean, then the odds were that he was probably locked up right now. Just then, the door opened and Dean entered, but Kathleen, Liz, and Sam didn't know it was him. Dean, having followed the two brothers when they'd taken Kathleen's car, observed the barn, disgusted, and then he saw both Sam and Liz in their cage.

"Sam? Liz?" he asked, quickly walking over, and they smiled. "Are you hurt?"

Both Sam and Liz shook their heads, glad to see their brother no behind bars. "No."

Dean smiled, relieved. "Damn, it's good to see you both."

"How did you get away from the FBI?" Kathleen asked, both surprised and confused.

Dean turned around to face her. "Oh, I know a trick or two," he answered, which made her even more confused. "Also, I think they'll be more angry at you for running off like that. Alright."

He then moved to the door of the cage and saw the locks. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there," Sam informed him, pointing to the control panel.

"Have you seen 'em?" Dean asked, referring to the kidnappers.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you both?" Dean asked, surprised. "Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddos."

"Dean, they were _hiding_ under the car and grabbed us both by our ankles," Liz informed her twin with annoyance. "I'd liked to see you see that coming."

Dean ignored his twin, walked over to the control panel, and started trying different buttons. "What do they want?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered. "They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Or me," Liz agreed. "Do you know if the FBI are coming?"

Dean shrugged. "More than likely," he answered before returning to the topic at hand. "Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"See anything else out there?" Sam asked.

"Uh, they have about a dozen junked cars hidden out back," Dean answered, having taken a look around before entering the barn. "Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too," he added, glad that they hadn't taken the Impala.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there?" Kathleen asked urgently. "About ten years old?"

Dean turned to look at her. "Yeah, actually, I did," he answered, noting her sad expression. "Your brother's?" he asked, and she nodded. "I'm sorry," he added. "Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He then pointed to the control panel. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

"The kidnappers might have it," Liz suggested.

Dean nodded. "Alright, I better go find it." And he turned to leave.

"Hey," Sam called out, making Dean stop and turn around. "Be careful."

Dean nodded, promising that he would. "Yeah." And he left.

* * *

Dean left the barn, crossed the yard, found a slanted set of doors, and went down the stairs into the basement; he turned on his flashlight, which momentarily blinded him since he was looking right at it, and started to look around. The room was filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contain various body parts; he looked at a container filled with an unrecognizable item.

"Yikes."

He kept searching the room and came across a wall full of Polaroid pictures; each photo showed Jared and Lee standing next to a dead body, and he found a picture of them holding Jenkins' corpse.

"I'll say it again…demons I get," Dean muttered to himself, shivering. "People are crazy. 'em FBI guys can deal with them." He then moved to a flight of stairs and climbed them.

* * *

Pa Bender was in the kitchen, butchering something. Quietly and cautiously, Dean came up the stairs and looked around the living room, where a record was playing in the background.

He saw a wooden pole with a long nail poking out leaning against the wall and picked it up; he leaned it against the wall and made his way toward the kitchen, where he noticed a small tray filled with keys, on a nearby table.

Dean took a peek inside the kitchen, where Pa turned around to pick up another tool, and he quickly turned away; once the older man had his back turned and was working again, he moved towards the tray of keys, and started to pick it up when he noticed a jar full of teeth.

He examined it, disgusted, and then heard the floor creak behind him; he set the jar down and turned around quickly to find Missy standing before him.

"Shh. It's okay," he whispered, leaning the pole against the wall, and was fully unaware of the danger he was now in, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Missy suddenly smiled evilly and held up a knife. "I know." Acting fast, she stuck the knife into Dean's jacket, pinning him against the wall. "Daddy!" she shouted.

"Jeez!" Dean protested, struggling to free himself of the knife; jumped by a thirteen-year-old girl of all things!

"Daddy!" Missy shouted again with evil glee since this was the second person that she'd managed to trick with her innocent act in the same day, which was a new record for her.

Finally, Dean removed the knife, just as both Jared and Lee came downstairs, alerted by their sister's shouts.

"Daddy!"

Moving quickly, Jared grabbed Dean under his arms and Lee walked towards them, but Dean jumped up and kicked him; angry, Jared threw him into the wall, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Lee ran towards Dean, but he grabbed him first and pushed him to the ground; he then punched Jared, but was thrown into the wall again by Lee, and then all three of them stood up.

Dean pointed at Jared, "I'm gonna kick your ass first," he declared and then pointed at Lee. "Then yours."

Just then, Pa came up behind Dean and hit him over the head with a frying pan; stars exploding behind his eyes, Dean dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: How embarrassing for Dean, jumped by a thirteen-year-old girl, and then hit over the head by a frying pan from behind. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: A SURPRISING RESCUE!

Supernatural: The Benders

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks! And so you all know, the ending will be different from the ending of the actual episodes. I'm thrilled with the number of reviews I've been getting for this story, but I find it annoying when I get accused of ripping off the writers of _Supernatural_ when I state it clearly in my disclaimer that I don't own anything from the show, period; basically, I only own the character Liz Winchester since I created her, and so please no more claiming that I'm ripping people off since it makes me sad and a little mad. Anyhow, just so that you know, I _will_ be referencing _Criminal Minds_ in my remaining stories, but they won't be playing quite as big as a role as they have in this story, but they _will_ be mentioned.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: A SURPRISING RESCUE! **

Soon, the Benders were crowded around Dean, who was sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back; it wasn't long before he woke up, groaning.

"Come on," Lee pleaded with his dad. "Let us hunt him."

"Yeah, this one's a fighter," Jared agreed eagerly. "Sure would be fun to hunt." And Pa laughed, enjoying his sons' eagerness for another hunt, and was actually curious himself of how long this particular young man would last being hunted by them.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me," Dean groaned, realizing just how sick these people were; they were cannibals _and_ hillbillies._ 'If I get out of this alive, I'm _never_ watching _The Hills have Eyes_ movies ever again…_either_ version.'_ "That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?"

Pa pulled a chair up in front of him, sat down, and gave him an inquiring look. "You ever killed before?" he asked.

"Well, that depends on what you mean," Dean retorted, refusing to answer the question.

"I've hunted all my life," Pa explained, he could tell that Dean was a hunter, but wasn't sure of what kind. "Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear…I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful…alive."

Dean gave the older man a disgusted look. "You're a sick puppy."

Pa didn't see anything wrong in it. "We give 'em a weapon," he informed the young Winchester. "Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year, sometimes three if we get extra lucky. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy," he added, throwing at scowl at his boys, who flushed while Missy just gave an insane smile.

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short," Dean growled, hoping that the FBI would _actually_ show up and help him out of this mess. "You're plenty sloppy."

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?" Pa asked.

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean asked sarcastically.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Pa became angry, and Lee walked over and backhanded him.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know," Pa said, all good humor gone as he got up, walked to the fireplace and took a hot poker out of the flames.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" Dean suggested while keeping an wary eye on the poker, not sure if he really wanted to know the final destination of the hot tip.

* * *

Unaware to those inside the house; Hotch, Gideon, Reid, Elle, Morgan, and a half-dozen cops managed to arrive in the front yard with virtually no sound and no mishaps in the dark, either, along with three ambulances. There'd been concern when they saw only Dean's car ear the turn-off and not Kathleen's, but Morgan was certain that both the Winchesters and Kathleen were probably still alive; now they were quietly making their ways across the muddy ground and toward the house itself.

Both Hotch and Gideon crept up to the window and peered through it into the window, where the sight of Dean tied to a chair and about to be tortured made them both feel sick to their stomachs. "So how should we play this out?" Hotch asked.

"We'll listen," Gideon instructed, "and when one of them leaves the house, Elle and Morgan will follow them, hopefully, to wherever they're holding Kathleen, Sam, and Elizabeth to rescue them. And the rest of us will go in to rescue Dean and arrest the remaining three with as few fatalities as possible." Everyone nodded and moved out to their positions, with Reid remaining with both Hotch and Gideon.

* * *

Unaware of the activities taking place outside his home, Pa turned back to face his prisoner, ignoring the verbal jab. "Tell me…any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?" he inquired.

"Oh, eat me," Dean muttered and then instantly regretted his words as honest panic crossed his face. "No, no, no, wait, wait…you actually might."

Getting a nod from his dad, Jared walked over to Dean, roughly grabbed his head, and held it in place.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family," Pa snarled, moving until he was towering over the young Winchester. "Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games." He looked at his son. "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys." And noted the delighted expression on his daughter's face, which pleased him, and turned back to the young man. "And you get to pick the animal. The boy, the girl, or the cop?"

"Okay, wait, wait," Dean protested frantically. "Look, nobody's comin' for me, alright? It's just us."

Pa didn't believe him. "You don't choose, I will." And he placed the hot poker on Dean's shirt, causing him to scream in pain for several seconds as it burned through the fabric and into his skin, and then removed the poker.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean snarled, fighting against the pain.

Not amused, Pa placed the poker barely an inch from Dean's eye. "Next time, I'll take an eye," he snarled with deadly promise, noting how the young man's eye was watering from the heat.

"Alright, alright, the guy, the guy!" Dean shouted, frantically and guilty. "Take the guy!"

Jared released Dean's head, and Pa pulled back the poker; he then took a key from around his neck and handed it to Lee.

"Lee, go do it," he ordered. "Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage."

Nodding, Lee pulled a rifle out of a nearby cabinet and walked to the door.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him," Dean said, shocked by this sudden change. "You were gonna give him a chance."

"Lee, when you're done with the boy…shoot the two bitches, too," Pa added scornfully; Lee nodded and left with his rifle. "Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin' out here."

Dean rarely let on that he was scared, but this time it was obvious that he was terrified and near tears for the lives of both his siblings and Kathleen.

* * *

Hiding behind a rusty car, Elle, Morgan, and several cops waited and watched as Lee came outside and started across the yard for the old barn with the key in one hand and a rifle in the other, which was all the proof that they needed to confirm the location of the other two Winchesters and Kathleen.

Using hand signals, Morgan directed the cops and Elle to move to either side of the tall man, who was halfway across the yard when he realized that he was being followed; tossing the key aside with the hope that it would be lost in the mud, he spun around with the rifle at the ready, only to be tackled to the ground by Morgan.

"FBI!" he shouted, wrestling the taller man for the rifle while Elle went for the key with one cop, and the other two went to help him. "Drop the rifle now!"

Lee wasn't going down without a fight, and was struggling to aim it at the black man.

* * *

In the barn, Sam, Liz, and Kathleen all started when there was the sudden sounds of shouting and fighting outside the door.

"What's going on out there?" Liz wondered while both Sam and Kathleen just shrugged, wondering the same thing, and they all jumped when their was the sound of a rifle going off.

"Oh, I _really_ hope that Dean didn't get shot," she moaned, fearing for her twin while Sam just put a comforting hand on her shoulder while silently hoping for the same thing.

* * *

Inside the house, Dean and the three Benders could hear a gunshot, but none of the shouting.

"You hurt my brother or my sister, I'll kill you, I swear," Dean promised. "I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!"

Pa ignored him since he couldn't hear any other gunshots, stood up and walked towards the open back door. "Lee!"

* * *

Outside, Elle and the cop came back with the slightly muddy key, just as Morgan managed to handcuff Lee's wrists behind his back, the rifle lying a foot away, and the other two cops were keeping their guns trained on him.

"I got the key, Morgan," Elle informed him, holding it up by the muddy string.

Morgan nodded and got to his feet, breathing hard. "Let's go." And left the bound man with the cops while they headed for the barn door.

* * *

"Lee!" Pa shouted again, but got no response; worried, he turned to the other three. "Jared, you come with me," he ordered. "Missy, you watch him now."

Jared grabbed two rifles, handed one to Pa, and they both left; meanwhile, Missy remained next to Dean, holding a knife dangerously close to his eye.

Both Pa and Jared had taken barely two steps, when Hotch, Gideon, Reid, and several cops burst through the open door, catching them off guard, and got ambushed from behind by other cops coming through the back doorway.

"FBI! Drop the guns, and don't move!"

While the cops wrestled the two Benders to the floor after disarming them, Hotch, Gideon, and Reid ran into the living room, just in time for Reid to grab Missy's wrist, and forced the knife out of her hand right before she could plunge it into Dean, who was relieved to see them, and it took both Hotch and Gideon to wrestle her down and cuff the young woman since she was kicking and screaming like a crazed cat, and had forced Reid to jump away to keep from being kick in the one place that no man ever wanted to be kicked.

Two cops came in to retrieve her while Hotch went behind Dean and began untying him. "Got yourself in a mess, Dean."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Dean agreed, wincing at both the pain in his head and in his shoulder.

* * *

Sam, Liz, and Kathleen were wondering what exactly was going on outside when the barn door opened, and two complete strangers, a white woman and a black man, entered and were wearing bulletproof vests that had the word FBI on them.

"Are you guys all right?" the man asked while the woman went to the control box, inserted the key, and pushed several buttons, which opened the cage doors.

"Yeah," Kathleen answered gratefully as she was helped out, shaken by all that'd happen. "What about the family?" she asked as both Sam and Liz were helped out of the other cage by the two FBI agents.

"Being arrested as we speak," the man answered before facing the two Winchesters. "I'm guessing that you're Sam and Liz Winchester?" he inquired. "I'm Derek Morgan and this is Elle Greenaway," he added.

Sam nodded. "We are," he answered.

"Is Dean all right?" Liz asked, worried.

"The paramedics should be with him right now," Morgan told them. "Let's go to the house." And lead the way out of the barn with Elle supporting Kathleen.

* * *

Back in the house, Dean was having his wounds treated by the paramedics when Sam and Liz entered the living room, and he promptly jumped to his feet.

"Sam! Liz!"

"Dean!"

And the Winchesters did a rare three-way hug, which Hotch watched with amusement until the paramedics finally got them all to sit down to have medical attention when they were soon joined by Kathleen; once he was certain they were being looked after, he went into the kitchen, where Pa was sitting at the table with his hands cuffed, and Gideon was seated across from him.

"You hurt my family, I'm gonna bleed you, bastard," Pa snarled with deadly promise at the two FBI agents.

Neither Gideon nor Hotch reacted before this, not even blinking since they've heard worse in the past.

"Why'd you do it? Gideon asked evenly, sitting in the chair in a very relaxed manner.

Pa stared at him, perplexed for a moment, and then laughed, showing off his yellowed teeth. "Because it's fun," he answered, smiling insanely. "It's fun, and humans are the kind of animals to hunt," he added, cackling.

"You bastard!" Kathleen screamed, suddenly running into the kitchen. "You killed my brother!" and was about to jump on the cackling man when Hotch caught her around the waist, and pulled her back into the living room, where two of the paramedics took over in making her sit down again.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Sam, Liz, and Dean were finally able to leave the house, just as Morgan pulled up in their car, which surprised them.

"Dude, just tell me that you were careful in driving her over that road," Dean said, worried of what the unpaved road would do to the transmission or even the suspension.

"Don't worry, man," Morgan said reassuringly, tossing Dean the keys back, "I know better than to do harm to a classic like your baby here."

Dean was relieved while both Sam and Liz chuckled, turning slightly when Reid came out of the house to see them off, and return the journal, which he'd kept with him.

"Here, I think you all will still need this," he told them. "Your father has cryptic writing, but it's quite informative," he added.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking the journal from the slightly older man. "I guess we all should be going now," he added.

"Not yet," said Hotch, surprising them since they hadn't heard him come outside. "I just received word from Garcia that the body from St. Louis arrived, and a DNA test was done, proving that there isn't a match between the John Doe and you, Dean," he informed them. "And so all charges are going to be dropped against you," he added.

Dean was surprised by this. "Wow…thanks," he stammered. "But why?"

Hotch gave them one of his rare smiles. "Gideon told me about what you said when he was questioning you and how he believes everything that you said," he explained, and this surprised all the Winchesters. "Which is why I'm asking you all to stay in town for a few days, at least until I can get you all official FBI id badges and legal credit cards so that you won't have to do anymore credit card scams, which Garcia is also erasing from your records, too."

"Well, that's great," Liz said, exchanging surprised looks with Sam and Dean. "But why?"

"I honestly don't know if things like demons really exist…at least the type you three fight," Hotch admitted, "but I do know that real evil does exist, and like us, you and other hunters like you strive to make the world a safer place for everyone one day at a time. Anyone who is willing to risk their lives like this, are good people in my book."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said honestly. "We won't leave until you take care of all of that," he added.

"Good."

* * *

It was two days later, and Dean was starting to feel the effects of cabin fever, which was a sure sign that he was going to go mad if they didn't leave the motel and get on the road soon, plus he was getting tired of both Sam and Liz teasing him about the thirteen-year-old girl, Missy, getting the drop on him; he was about to suggest that they cut their loses and leave when there was a knock on the door to their motel room.

Exchanging a look, Liz went to the door, peered through the spy-hole, and then opened the door, letting in Hotch, Gideon, Reid, and Penelope. "Looks who here, guys."

"Hey," Sam said as both he and Dean stood up from the two beds.

"Hi," Hotch said. "Sorry for the delay, but I had to do some serious talking with our superiors, but here you all go," he added, handing each of them a black wallet-like item, in which they found a official badge _and_ a id card with their current pictures on them, and also three credit cards with their names on them.

"Now I should warn you all that the credit on those cards are limited to the budget that the BAU get each year," he explained. "So, I don't think you all should change your routine of staying in low-priced hotels and the such."

"Don't worry, Liz and I will make sure that Dean doesn't over do it," Sam promised, making the older Winchester scowl at them.

"Also, if you guys need any help at all, just contact me," Penelope informed them, smiling. "And if we need you guys help with any unusual cases that involve the supernatural, I'll just need your contact info," she added.

"Sure," Liz agreed, writing down their cell phone numbers on a scrape of paper, plus the number of their dad's friend, Bobby Singer. "Here you go, and if you can't reach us, then you can call on Bobby, he's a fellow hunter_ and_ he can probably connect you guys to other hunters who can also be of help."

Penelope grinned and took the paper. "Thanks!"

"I was wondering," Reid inquired, "just how many hunters are out there?"

Sam, Liz, and Dean all shrugged. "We don't really know, but there's probably at least a dozen or so in the U.S. alone."

Both Hotch and Gideon nodded, filing away the information.

"Understandable, and like Garcia said before, if you all need any help from us, or need to back up the fact that you three are FBI agents, then contact either Garcia, Gideon, or myself," Hotch told them with another of his rare smiles.

"We will."

After exchanging goodbyes, the BAU team headed back to the airport while Dean, Liz, and Sam loaded up the car with their gear, and hit the road to go on another adventure in some other part of the U.S.

* * *

A/N: And this story is finally done! This is the most intense and exciting fanfic I've written yet for this series, and this is just for Season 1. R&R everyone!


End file.
